


Christmas Special 2019 (Nightmare's gang)

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Baking, Ballroom Dancing, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Christmas market, Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Decorating, Disasters, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Sweaters, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kissing, Knitting, Love, Married Couple, Memories, Mistletoe, Movie Night, Multi, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Peace, Pizza, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Presents, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Separation Anxiety, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Social Anxiety, Suspicions, Sweaters, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, christmas special 2019, crafting, date, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: A Christmas special.
Relationships: Nightmare/Error, Vigour/Ink, nighterror
Comments: 168
Kudos: 229





	1. Day 1: Getting a tree

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a oneshot/drabble for each December day until the 24th which is where I celebrate Christmas.  
> \- X
> 
> This is set after TFAM (ToFixAMultiverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting a tree
> 
> The gang begs Nightmare and Error for a tree until they break and give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error frowned slightly as he stared at the picture that Cross was holding up.

"Can we get one? It's so amazing!" Cross said with a bright smiled. "It's Christmas soon and you can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree." He explained.

Nightmare sighed softly. "The only person I'd trust to get a decently sized tree that doesn't pierce a hole into the ceiling is Killer. And even then, only if he goes alone. There's no way I'm sending you four to get a tree." He explained.

Dust was about to argue but one glare from Nightmare had him silent. They all knew that Nightmare was right.

"nighty, if it's sO impORtant tO thEm, wE cOuld gEt a tREE." Error suggested gently.

Fresh's eye lights glowed brightly. "I never celebrated Christmas before!"

And that settled it.

~~~

"aRE yOu suRE i shOuldn't just gEt a RandOm OnE fROm a fOREst?" Error inquired as they walked around a Christmas tree sale. They were holding hands and to be fair, Error was enjoying it thoroughly.

Nightmare gave him a teasing grin. "I'm sure. The tree has to be absolutely perfect."

Error smiled and nuzzled Nightmare gently, pulling him a bit closer.

Nightmare chuckled softly, cuddling into Error a bit. "How about that one?" He asked.

Error looked up. "it lOOks pREtty gOOd." He hummed, slowly walking over. He wasn't bothered by the cold air at all, being used to it because of the antivoid. Additionally Nightmare was really cold too. Cuddling with him always felt like this.

He blushed softly at the thought. "lOvE yOu..." He whispered.

Nightmare flushed brightly. "I.. I love you too." He replied.

Error flushed, a bright smile plastered on his face. He cuddled into Nightmare a bit. The sound of their feet crunching on snow was so soothing... It was almost enough to lull him to sleep.

"I found it!" Nightmare said with a grin.

Error looked up. The tree wasn't too small. And not too big. It would fit perfectly into their living room.

"it's pERfEct." He murmured.

Nightmare nodded. "Can you string it up while I pay?" He asked.

Error nodded in agreement.

It went over rather quickly and ended with them shoving the tree through one of his portals.

"Good job." Nightmare praised with a smirk.

Error smiled and gave Nightmare a kiss before hopping through.

Nightmare flushed brightly and jumped after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Day 2: House decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: House decorations
> 
> Cross and Dust plan a surprise for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Nightmare, Error - X  
> Dust, Killer, Horror - Sky  
> Fresh - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross grinned brightly.

"Dust, I need your help." He said, staring up at his brother with his infamous puppy eyes.

Dust looked down at Cross with a raised brow. "With what...?"

Cross grinned brightly. He looked around the living room to make sure noone was listening in. Then he started talking in a whisper.

"Christmas is near. So we have to put up decorations. And we'll do it tonight to surprise everyone."

Dust grinned at Cross, meeting his eyes. "Sounds like a great idea. I'll grab some decorations from a few AUs."

Cross grinned back.

"I have a few decorations already in my room." He hummed. "Look through those before deciding what you're gonna get."

"I will." Dust grinned at his brother mischeviously.

"We'll meet today at midnight in the library, okay?" Cross suggested.

Dust nodded. "Yes, we will. Don't wake anyone up."

Cross nodded.

"I won't." He promised. He could be really sneaky if he wanted to.

~~~

Cross tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in the library, Christmas decorations spread around him.

The door opened and Dust slid though silently before closing it with a sigh. "I heard Killer shuffling in his room."

Cross nodded.

"He's probably carving something." He agreed.

"Let's start with the living room then."

Dust nodded in agreement and picked up as much as he could before walking to the living room. 

Cross' whole inventory was stuffed but he still carried some more decorations.

There was still a pretty big pile left over.

Dust started decorating the living room with streamers and ornaments starting from the ceiling and walls.

Cross wiped down the table before putting a red tablecloth on it, complete with a few candles and green pine twigs.

Dust hung a few mistletoes around the house for fun. They didn't really kiss but they couldn't say no to a hug.

And it would be fun to tease their dad when he got flustered after being kissed by Error.

Cross took some Christmas pillows from his inventory and switched the normal ones out.

Dust grabbed some cotton and spread it around to act like snow. Placing a few on the windows and a few flat surfaces.

Cross hung up a few snow stars he'd made on the walls.

Dust placed a few electric candles around and some pine needles and pine cones. He even decorated a bowl with them with a little star in the middle.

Cross placed down a couch cover over their most hideous couch.

Dust looked around to try and find anything else to decorate.

Cross hummed as he used his magic to decorate the ceiling a bit.

Dust went to the hallway to decorate there.

Cross smiled brightly. He was sure his family would appreciate it.

They decorated for hours, doing their jobs thoroughly.

Once they were done, the house was fully decorated and they still had a few hours to sleep.

"Thanks for helping me, Dust." Cross said with a wide smile.

"Anytime!" Dust grinned brightly.

"Let's go to sleep." Cross hummed.

Dust nodded in agreement. He was feeling tired.

He walked back to his room and gave Cross a goodnight before collapsing on his bed tiredly.

Cross nodded and went to his room. He was so tired...

~~~

Fresh yawned softly as he opened the door of his room to head to the living room.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Christmas~" He cheered. Everything was full of Christmas decorations!

It was so beautiful and colourful and festive. It was amazing! Had the gang done this last night?

It looked so amazing!!

He went to the living room with a bright smile.

Fresh walked into the living room with a smile.

"Who did all the decorating?" He asked curiously.

Killer shrugged from the couch. "Wasn't me."

"Not me!" Horror called from the kitchen.

"Me neither." Nightmare replied.

Error just cuddled into Nightmare some more and shook his head. He was so sleepy...

"There's only two that aren't here." Killer pointed out. "Dust and Cross."

Fresh looked around the living room, smiling when he saw all the different decorations.

"You think they did this?" He asked curiously.

"It's a possibility." Killer said. "Those two love to be mischevious and it's not too far fetched that they would do this."

Nightmare nodded. "We'll have to wait for them to wake up to be sure." He decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Day 3: Mistletoe shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe shenanigans
> 
> Their tradition regarding mistletoes was slightly different from the conventional one. They tended to hug each other instead of kissing.  
> Still, Error had been together with Nightmare for a while. So maybe he could ask for a kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> All chapters in this are set on the same Christmas. Except this one. Because in this one Error and Nightmare haven't kissed each other yet.

Error looked down at Nightmare when the other stopped him from walking through the kitchen doorway.

"what?" He asked, a bit confused. He'd just wanted to go to the kitchen to get himself some chocolate milk.

"Look up." Nightmare said with a small grin.

Error did, flushing when he saw some mistletoe right above them. Now.. their mistletoe tradition was slightly different from the conventional one. They tended to hug each other instead of kissing. Which was good because he didn't want to kiss all of his family members.

But.. he did want to kiss Nightmare. They'd been together for a while and they'd already talked about kissing quite a few times. He'd just never been ready for it.

Up until now.

"uh... nightmaRE...?" Error mumbled hesitantly.

Nightmare looked up at him worriedly. "Is your haphephobia acting up? We don't have to hug, Error." He quickly assured. Error was oddly flushed too. Maybe he wasn't feeling too well?

"ah, nO. it.. it's nOt that.." Error mumbled quietly, looking away as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"yOu sEE.. i.. dOn't REally want a hug Right nOw." He admitted.

Nightmare stared up at him worriedly. "That's alright, Error. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." He apologised.

"nO. nighty, plEasE lEt mE finish." He mumbled quietly.

Nightmare nodded a bit, showing that he was listening. He was worried. Error didn't usually get this awkward over nothing. Had something bad happened? Had he done something to upset Error?

"i... wE talkEd abOut kissing a whilE agO..." Error mumbled.

Nightmare nodded in agreement. They had. He'd made it clear that he wanted to but also that he wanted to wait until they both felt ready for it. He didn't want Error to feel pressured to do anything he wasn't ready for.

"sO... i thOught abOut it... and... can.. can wE tRy dOing thE nORmal mistlEtOE tRaditiOn...?" Error asked hesitantly, a yellow blush lighting up his cheeks.

Nightmare stared for a moment. Normal tradition. That was... kissing, wasn't it?

"You want to kiss?" He clarified, not wanting to take this the wrong way.

Error nodded slowly. "yEah... i want tO kiss yOu." He mumbled. "Only if yOu want tO tOO thOugh. i dOn't want tO pREssuRE yOu." He quickly rushed out.

Nightmare chuckled softly. "I want it too." He murmured softly, looking up at Error with a small smile.

Error sighed in relief. "and... hOw dOEs it wORk?" He asked.

Nightmare couldn't help but laugh a bit. So innocent and cute.

"I'll show you." He promised. He gently wrapped an arm around Error's neck and tugged him down a slight bit, getting up on the tips of his toes to clack his teeth against Error's.

Their magic sparked pleasantly. Error closed his eyes, leaning into it a bit. It felt amazing.

He was a bit dazed when Nightmare pulled back, his whole face flushed brightly.

"wOw..." He mumbled.

Nightmare smiled, almost as flushed as his date mate.

"That was nice." He hummed. "Love you, Error."

"lOvE yOu tOO, my mOOn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Day 4: Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare skated boredly on the ice, turning around to look at Error. "Ready?"

Error was doing his best to stay upright.

"REady fOR what?" He asked.

"Skating across the ice?" Nightmare asked. "In a circle."

"i can baREly kEEp upRight." Error complained.

"I can help you." Nightmare suggested.

Error held out a hand towards Nightmare.

"plEasE, mOOn."

Nightmare chuckled softly and held out his hand to take Error's to steady him.

Error smiled a bit and tried to glide towards Nightmare a bit. It was clumsy but he managed.

"Doing okay?" Nightmare asked.

Error nodded.

"it's just cOmplicatEd." He explained.

"Just push off one foot then another. Don't lift it, just push." Nightmare said.

Error tried to follow the instructions. He was a bit wobbly but he managed.

"You're doing good." Nightmare encouraged.

Error smiled up at him as he did his best not to fall.

"I'm going to move now." Nightmare warned. "Just keep doing that."

Error nodded hesitantly.

Nightmare slowly skated backwards, pulling Error along.

Error managed to keep standing, skating after Nightmare slowly.

"Doing good." Nightmare smiled.

Error smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Day 5: Crafting decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crafting decorations
> 
> Now that Christmas is fast approaching, it's the best time to make some holiday themed decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross - X  
> Dust - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross smiled brightly, making some decorations on the living room table.

With Christmas coming it was a great excuse to make Christmas themed decorations.

And they looked so pretty!

"Dust! Wanna help?" He called out when he saw Dust pass the living room.

Dust turned to him before shrugging and walking over. "With what?"

Cross grinned brightly and held up a self-made banner.

"Decorations!" He cheered.

Dust smiled. "Alright. Tell me how to help."

Cross smiled brightly and showed Dust how to apply the golden glitter correctly.

Dust listened intently and followed his instructions. Or purposely messed it up to have fun.

Cross pouted and did his best to explain it better.

Dust giggled mischievously but followed the orders this time.

Cross smiled.

"Thanks for your help." He hummed.

"Anytime!" Dust smiled.

They crafted together, occasionally talking a bit but mostly working in silence.

It only took them a few hours to get a sizable pile of decorations.

"When are we hanging these up?" Dust asked.

Cross hummed.

"I think the question should be where." He replied. "We don't have any space left." He giggled.

Dust laughed. "We'll find space."

Cross chuckled.

"True. Maybe our rooms?" He suggested.

"Sure." Dust agreed easily.

"Awesome." Cross replied with a grin. It would be a nice surprise if they put some in the others' rooms too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Day 6: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Killer - X  
> Dust - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross grinned brightly as he made a snowball. He tried to conceal the action, not wanting to alert anyone.

At least not yet.

He threw the ball at Dust's face.

Dust sputtered in surprise and looked around to find the perpetrator.

Cross hid behind a wall of snow they had built and made more snowballs with a grin.

"Cross! I know it's You!" Dust called out and started to make snowballs.

Cross giggled mischievously and shot a snowball at Dust's shoulder.

Killer chuckled as he watched them.

Dust screeched at the cold and frowns. "You're so going to get it!"

He picked a few snowballs and ran towards Cross with a battle cry.

Killer watched his brothers with an amused smile.

Cross only grinned and shot snowballs at Dust.

Dust dodged and threw a volley of snowballs at Cross.

Cross pouted as he was peltered by the snowballs. He shot back immediately.

Dust dodged and made more snowballs to throw at Cross.

Cross giggled maniacally as he threw more snowballs at Dust. Being prepared was awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Day 7: Outside decorations, Vigour/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outside decorations
> 
> Ink and Vigour decorate their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vigour and Ink hijacked this chapter. XD It's probably for the better since they have a house that's small enough to be decorated and not a hecking castle. 
> 
> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Ink - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink held a long line of fairy lights with a smile.

"Come on, Vigour!" He called out.

Vigour chuckled and walked out towards his mate. "I'm coming!"

Ink smiled brightly and gently gave his face a kiss.

Vigour smiled and kissed back. "You're a sap."

"You love it." Ink murmured as he pulled back.

"Of course I do." Vigour smiled lovingly.

Ink smiled.

"Want to help me with the Christmas lights?" He asked.

Vigour smiled. "Sure. How can I help?"

Ink chuckled. "I'm too short." He said and pointed at where he wanted the lights.

Vigour laughed and took the lights. "Alright. I'll do it."

Ink smiled brightly.

"Thanks." He replied.

Vigour chuckled and stood up, stretching to place the lights on the wall.

Ink watched him excitedly.

"I can take you on my shoulders if you want." He suggested.

Vigour smiled. "If you insist."

Ink smiled. He easily picked Vigour up and placed him on his shoulders.

Vigour steadied himself on top of Ink and stayed standing.

Ink smiled softly.

"Just tell me where I need to go." He hummed.

"Will do." Vigour smiled and hung the lights easily.

Ink smiled as he watched Vigour.

"Move to the right please?" Vigour asked.

Ink carefully stepped to the right, holding onto Vigour's legs to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Thanks." Vigour said and continued hanging the lights.

Ink smiled happily.

"Hanging up lights huh?" Vigour hummed. "Missed doing this. Used to decorate the castle with Asgore."

"That must have taken quite a while." Ink hummed.

"Yeah. To the right please." Vigour said. "It took a while. I made the decor and Asgore placed it around. It was nice. Calming."

Ink carefully took a step to the right.

"Sounds nice." He hummed.

"It was." Vigour smiled. "Asgore tries to bake but he's a disaster in the kitchen. So I baked instead. He loves cinnamon and butterscotch. Cries whenever I make it. I know he misses his family so I try to be there for him."

"Mhm." Ink hummed, listening attentively.

"More to the right please." Vigour said.

Ink complied easily, taking great care not to offset his mate's balance.

"We're almost done, right?" He asked.

"Yup. One more step and we'll be done." Vigour informed as he hung up the lights.

"Awesome!" Ink said with an excited grin.

Vigour smiled and with one last step, the lights were hung perfectly.

Ink gently let Vigour down and hugged him.

Vigour hugged back happily with a chuckle.

Ink smiled brightly and cuddled Vigour close.

"Thanks, I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." Vigour hummed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Day 8: Decorating the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorating the tree
> 
> In the haste of decorating everything, Cross and Dust forgot the most important thing.   
> The Christmas tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh looked around the living room with a smile. Everything looked so beautiful with all the decorations.

His gaze stopped at the Christmas tree and he had to hold back a laugh. They'd forgotten to decorate the Christmas tree.

"Horror!" He called out with a grin.

Horror wiped his hands on his apron as he walked out of the kitchen. "Yes?" He asked. He'd just finished putting dinner into the oven.

"We forgot to decorate the Christmas tree." Fresh pointed out with a giggle.

Horror chuckled. "Typical." He hummed. "Come on, we'll do it now."

Fresh nodded and got up, leaving his puzzle abandoned on the coffee table.

~~~

They came back a few minutes later, each holding a big box with Christmas ornaments.

"Will all of those even fit on the tree?" Fresh asked doubtfully.

Horror chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised."

Unsurprisingly, they were left with a whole box of ornaments after the tree couldn't take anything else. Just like every year.

Fresh grinned. "See, I told you."

Horror only shoved him with a frown.

~~~

"It looks amazing!" Cross cheered happily.

Everyone else was quick to agree. The tree was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Day 9: Coziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coziness
> 
> The boys leave the hideout for a while to give Nightmare and Error some much needed time to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error stared at the TV, watching a Christmas movie together with Nightmare. The hideout was quiet, the gang having gone out to...

"nighty, whERE did thE bOys gO tO?" He asked curiously, leaning over to his datemate.

Nightmare smiled up at Error and placed a hand on his cheek, gently kissing him. The other melted into the kiss, returning it eagerly.

"I thought we agreed not to worry about them?" He asked, his voice having a teasing lilt to it.

Error sighed softly. "i knOw, i knOw." He mumbled, leaning into Nightmare a bit.

Nightmare gently wrapped an arm around him and pulled him a bit closer.

"They can take care of themselves." He murmured gently. "There's no reason to worry."

Error looked at Nightmare before chuckling softly. They both knew that that sounded like absolute bullshit.

Nightmare laughed softly.

"Let's just try not to think about it too much." Nightmare murmured, cuddling into Error happily.

Error nodded in agreement. They'd still worry. But the gang could keep each other in check. He trusted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Day 10: Christmas markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas markets
> 
> The gang left the hideout for a while to let Nightmare and Error spend a quiet, peaceful afternoon together.   
> But where did they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross gasped softly as he stared at all the different stalls selling all kinds of different things.

"Awesome..." Fresh whispered in astonishment. It was all so bright and it looked amazing.

He would have absolutely loved it.

Had it not been for the giant crowd that had accumulated on the Christmas market.

Fresh went to Horror and took his hand for comfort. "Can we go home? Crowds are scary." He mumbled.

Killer sighed. "No. We promised dad that he and Error could have a nice afternoon all to themselves." He reminded.

Fresh looked up at him. "Can I just wait here on a bench?" He asked quietly. "I don't feel safe going.. over there..." He mumbled.

"That's okay. Do you want someone to stay with you?" Killer asked gently. He was rather nervous about going over there too. But... he wanted to buy a present for Nightmare. Or more like, gather inspiration from the various carvings that were bound to be somewhere around the Christmas market.

"Earth to Killer." Dust teased with a grin. "Horror said he'll stay with Fresh if we bring him some food. Come on."

"A quest!" Cross cheered with a bright smile.

Killer sighed and took both their hands to make sure they wouldn't run off. He was the oldest which meant he had the responsibility.

Cross grinned. "This will be fun!" He cheered.

~~~

The three of them got Horror some snacks before thoroughly inspecting the Christmas market. There were a lot of different stalls but most of them just sold normal, everyday things at outrageous prices.

Killer froze when he saw a woodworking stall.

He stared at it with wide eyes. There were so many designs...

Wow...

"I can't decide on a motive." He mumbled, slightly overwhelmed by it. He turned to Cross. "Which one?"

Cross smiled brightly and pointed at a reindeer. The salesman started talking to them so they dashed off, Dust having snagged a quick picture.

Dust giggled as they stopped. "That was nice." He hummed.

Cross nodded in agreement. "Let's go home? There really are a load of people." He mumbled.

Killer nodded in agreement. "We can grab pizza on our way home to give them an extra hour or so." He suggested.

Dust and Cross agreed enthusiastically as they walked back to Horror and Fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Day 11: Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peace
> 
> Is there even something like peace at the hideout?   
> Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error cuddled into Nightmare happily. They'd gotten the gang to play a board game in the library. The silence was heavenly...

Nightmare smiled softly and nuzzled Error gently as he held him close.

"They're too quiet, aren't they?" He asked after a moment.

There was complete silence.

"i'm gOing tO chEck." Error mumbled. "yOu dEsERvE yOuR REst." He gently kissed Nightmare's cheek.

"I can check, it's no problem." Nightmare tried to argue.

"nO, nighty. yOu'vE bEEn wORking sO haRd latEly." Error replied. "i'll tiE yOu up if yOu dOn't stay." He threatened. They both knew that he would.

Nightmare sighed and sunk into the couch cushions. "Alright, alright." He mumbled.

Error grinned, satisfied and went to the library.

He opened the door carefully. It was suspicious that they were so-

His eyes widened.

Oh stars...

...

That was so adorable!!

The gang had formed a cuddle pile on one of the couches, the boardgame abandoned on the floor. He did wonder what had happened but them getting some sleep was always something good.

He smiled softly and went back to Nightmare to enjoy the rare moments of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Day 12: Trying to make Christmas sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying to make Christmas sweaters
> 
> Cross needs a bit of help making a Christmas present for Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error sat next to Cross on the couch in the library.

"which pattERn dO yOu want tO makE?" He asked, placing down five patterns he'd designed to be easy enough for Cross.

Cross hummed in thought and pointed at the Christmas tree after a moment of contemplation.

"yEah, i didn't EvEn havE tO ask." Error hummed. He placed down a ball of red yarn between them.

"wE'll staRt with thE basE cOlOuR." He explained.

Cross nodded and took the knitting needles Error handed him.

Error picked up some himself with a small smile. "i taught yOu thE basics a whilE back whEn tEaching yOu hOw tO makE that scaRf fOR nightmaRE. still REmEmbER it?" He asked.

Cross nodded with a determined grin. "Yup." He replied. "So I'll just do the first few rows normally?" He asked curiously.

Error nodded. "i'll hElp yOu as sOOn as i think yOu nEEd sOmE hElp." He explained.

Cross smiled. "Thanks, mom." He hummed.

~~~

"How is it?" Cross asked, holding up the finished sweater.

Error beamed. "nighty will lOvE it." He replied softly.

Cross smiled brightly. "Awesome!" He cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Day 13: Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Fresh, Dust, Error - X  
> Killer, Horror, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> Tomorrow I might not have time to upload a chapter because I've got midterms rn and I didn't study enough for the exam I got tomorrow. So if there's no update, I'm wallowing in self-pity. Feel free to write me a comment telling me that I should upload the chapter. ^^ (it will probably make me feel a bit better)

Cross smiled brightly. They were all huddled together around a bonfire. Best Christmas tradition ever.

He took a sip of his hot chocolate. So tasty~

Killer smiled happily as he nursed his own mug of hot chocolate.

Fresh smiled softly. This was nice.

Dust grinned widely and chucked something into the bonfire. It flared up, the flames turning purple.

"Cool." Horror grinned at the flames.

Dust chuckled. It was fun playing around with alkaline metals. They were highly explosive with water but coloured flames so beautifully.

Nightmare drank his hot chocolate contently, watching his boys with fondness.

Error leaned against Nightmare a bit as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"this is nicE..." He mumbled softly.

"It is." Nightmare agreed with a smile.

Error smiled softly and kissed Nightmare's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	14. Day 14: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Date
> 
> Nightmare takes Error on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> Against everything that happened today, at 11 p.m., I actually upload the chapter with a nice headsplitting headache ^^ *bows* (The exam sucked if anyone's interested)  
> \- X

Error followed Nightmare to the portal. They were going on a date but he had no idea where to.

Nightmare led Error through the portal and landed into an AU. Immediately they were hit with a small of sugar and candy.

Error looked around curiously.

"sugaRtalE?" He asked with a small smile. Chocolate~

Nightmare smiles. "SugarTale. Let's get some chocolate for you."

Error smiled softly.

"yOu'RE thE bEst, nightmaRE." He mumbled, gently taking his hand.

Nightmare smiled and took his hand. "Anything for you."

Error blushed softly and squeezed his hand a small bit.

Nightmare led him to the Snowdin forests and to the trees. He pulled down a branch and handed it to Error. "Chocolate branch?"

Error giggled as he took the branch.

"thanks." He hummed, happily munching on the branch.

Nightmare smiled happily and picked up more branches. "No problem."

"it's likE cOllEcting fiREwOOd." Error chuckled as he happily munched on the chocolate.

"Delicious firewood." Nightmare chuckled.

Error giggled as he took another bite.

"amazingly dEliciOus." He agreed.

"Only in SugarTale does candy grow on trees." Nightmare chuckles.

Error nodded.

"it's sO fORtunatE that wE can't gEt diabEtEs." He mumbled with a grin.

Nightmare smiled with a chuckle. "True. Want some candy apples? Or rock candy from Waterfall?"

Error grinned.

"sOunds nicE." He hummed.

"Off we go then." Nightmare smiled, keeping the chocolate branches in his inventory.

Error held his hand towards Nightmare, an obvious invitation.

Nightmare took it with a smile and started walking through Snowdin.

Error flushed softly as he walked beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	15. Day 15: Getting the perfect present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting the perfect present
> 
> The gang wants to get the perfect present for their dad.   
> A lot of things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer, Horror, Dust, Cross - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare glared down at his boys with crossed arms. "So, care to explain?"

They all looked away, engaging in their own nervous displays.

Killer played with his sleeves for a moment.

"We.. we wanted to get you a present..." He mumbled quietly.

"And what went wrong?" Nightmare raised a brow at him.

Killer winced and looked away.

"A lot of things..." He mumbled quietly.

"Thanks for saving us..." Cross whispered ashamedly. Nightmare shouldn't have even noticed that they were gone.

Nightmare sighed and rubbed his head. "What were you after anyway? And what started this? From the top."

Dust winced slightly.

"It was my fault, sorry." He mumbled. "We just wanted to get a gift for you..."

"I appreciate it," Nightmare starts. "But what was so important that you were chased through the AUs?"

They all winced and avoided eye contact.

"We'd rather not say..." Horror mumbled.

Nightmare stared them down sternly.

Dust winced.

"Well... Fell annoyed you a lot lately..." He mumbled. "So we wanted to gift you the sweet feeling of revenge."

"And why did you think that was a good idea?" Nightmare asked. "I'm touched but there's no reason to get into trouble for revenge. If I wanted him dead he'd be dead."

Dust looked away ashamedly.

"We couldn't come up with a better Christmas gift for you..." Horror admitted quietly.

Nightmare sighed. "There's no need to go the extra mile. I'm happy just relaxing together."

Killer chuckled awkwardly. Oops...

"Sorry, dad." Dust mumbled.

"What's done is done." Nightmare sighed tiredly. "I'll think of a punishment later."

Horror grimaced. They kind of deserved that.

"Go clean up." Nightmare ordered. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Okay..." Killer responded meekly.

They all left to shower.

~~~

Cross was the first to make it back to the living room. He sat down on the couch silently.

Nightmare had already set up the nest in front of the tv.

Cross curled up on himself a bit.

He felt so bad for causing so much trouble.

The others joined his soon, all of them feeling just as miserable as him.

Nightmare came back from the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate. He handed them towards everyone.

They all accepted it, thanking him quietly.

Nightmare sat down on the couch with his own cup.

"I'm sorry, Nightmare..." Killer mumbled quietly.

"I know." Nightmare said and took a sip. "Don't think about it now."

Killer nodded a small bit.

Horror rubbed his arm a bit. He shouldn't have agreed to the stupid plan...

Nightmare glanced at them and sighed, wrapping them all with his tentacles. "I'm not angry anymore."

Killer blinked. He relaxed a bit, cuddling into the hold. He was glad about that.

"I'm flattered you did this for me. But next time, let's just have a calm Christmas?" Nightmare suggested.

They all agreed quietly.

"Now come on." Nightmare pulled them into a hug. "No more sadness. It's Christmas."

Cross smiled. "Alright." He agreed, cuddling into Nightmare.

The others agreed happily.

They all cuddled together and watched a movie, calming down from the exciting events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	16. Day 16: One character gets the flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One character gets the flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh grumbled quietly as he tried to hide his face. Cross was trying to wake him up but he had a really, really bad headache.

Cross frowned slightly. Fresh wasn't one to be grumpy in the mornings when waken up. Sure, he preferred to sleep longer but he always got up when shaken a bit.

"Fresh, what's wrong?" He asked.

Fresh groaned quietly. Why couldn't Cross just shut up and leave him alone...

Cross frowned. This called for drastic measures. He slid off the bed and went to get Error.

Fresh sighed when the room was silent again and pulled his blanket over his head. The light from the hallway was way too harsh. Why had Cross even left the door open...

~~~

"fREsh?" A glitched voice asked, making him wake up.

Fresh groaned quietly. Please just leave him alone...

He felt a hand touch his burning forehead. His whole body was burning though. He felt like shit...

"Yeah, he's got a fever." Cross mumbled. "I'll go tell Nightmare."

Fresh frowned. He had a fever? It would explain why he felt so miserable...

He groaned quietly and curled up, trying to fall asleep again.

~~~

The rest of the day passed by in a feverish haze. He was coherent only a few time but he knew everyone had taken care of him. By the end of the day, he felt much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	17. Day 17: Watching favourite holiday movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watching favourite holiday movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"Let's watch our favourite holiday movie!" Cross cheered happily.

"Nightmare before Christmas?" Killer asked.

"Nope." Cross replied with a grin.

Horror hummed. "Black Christmas?" He guessed.

Killer grinned. That one was good. Unfortunately Cross shook his head smugly. "Christmas Evil?" He guessed.

"No." Cross hummed.

"Dead of night?" Horror asked.

Cross rolled his eyes. "It's not a horror movie. Fresh gets nightmares from those." He reminded.

Killer pouted. "Please don't tell me it's-"

"FROZEN!!!" Dust cheered.

Killer groaned. They'd watched the movie too many times already.

"Come on! There's a second one now!" Cross giggled.

Horror could only groan.

"Nightmare already said yes." Dust chuckled evilly.

"And Fresh wants to watch it too." Cross added.

Horror and Killer could only protest futilely while they were dragged to the couch.

They ended up getting squished by their brothers as they had to watch through the whole first movie again. Fortunately the second one was new. And therefore better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	18. Day 18: Christmas playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Their shared holiday playlist was a complete mess. There was everything, ranging from each and every single Frozen song there was, to songs that sounded like they had clawed their way out of hell. Meaning they were still good but dark as hell. Warped versions of normal Christmas songs.

But between peppy and dark, there were a few soft songs.

And as Error and Nightmare sat together on the couch, each doing their own thing as they listened to the playlist, one of those soft songs came on.

Nightmare smiled a bit. No lyrics, just the soft sounds of some Christmas-y piano.

"this OnE sOunds nicE..." Error mumbled quietly, pausing his knitting to lean back and enjoy the music. He closed his eyes for a moment, humming softly along to the music.

Nightmare smiled softly at his mate. So adorable.

"Wanna dance?" He asked softly.

Error looked up and smiled at him.

"Of cOuRsE, my mOOn." He murmured softly. He placed down his knitting and took off his hoodie jacket.

Nightmare smiled softly. They both hadn't been really good at all the classic dances at first. However, after Vigour came, they had a lot of free time. So they learned some dances together.

He got up and bowed lowly, holding his hand towards Error with a smile.

Error took it gracefully, getting up.

Nightmare didn't bother asking which dance to do. They both knew it immediately.

Nightmare pulled Error close and they slowly fell into a comfortable waltz.

~~~

They spun around happily, their Souls beating as one as the song slowly faded.

Nightmare used a tentacle to stop the playlist, just knowing that the next song would rip them from their calm atmosphere.

Error smiled and gave Nightmare a gentle kiss.

"i lOvE yOu, my mOOn." He murmured softly when he pulled back.

Nightmare smiled up at him. "And I love you, Star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate me a lot, meaning that if you write me some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	19. Day 19: Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error watched Nightmare curiously as he skillfully wrapped a present.

His tentacles moving around, folding the wrapping paper, cutting it, placing down tape and ribbon.

"hOw aRE yOu sO gOOd at this?" Error asked.

"My tentacles." Nightmare answered with a shrug.

Error chuckled.

"i mEant yOuR tEchniquE is vERy gOOd." He said. "whERE did yOu lEaRn tO wRap pREsEnts?"

"Used to help Dream when we were little." Nightmare explained.

"ah." Error hummed. He cuddled into Nightmare a bit, watching him curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	20. Day 20: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Horror, Dust, Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross cuddled closer to his family. They had made a nest and were watching a movie together, everyone in a huge cuddle pile.

Dust leaned against his brothers contently.

Horror smiled as he cuddled closer to the others. He was thoroughly content.

Nightmare had his tentacles wrapped loosely around his gang. Killer leaning into him as he watched the movie.

They were all comfortable in the embrace, relaxed enough to almost fall asleep.

The movie ended with the credits scrolling and Nightmare picked up the remote. "Another movie or is it time for bed?"

"Movieee." Cross cheered sleepily.

Nightmare nodded and switched to the next Christmas related movie that they had.

Cross smiled and hugged Nightmare's tentacle happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	21. Day 21: Making cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> I'm dead tired and my head's about to burst. I hope you appreciate that I uploaded this even though I feel like absolute shit. I just want to sleep. ;-;

Error smiled a bit as he put on his apron.

"i bEt thEy'll lOvE thE cOOkiEs wE'll makE." He hummed.

"If it's anything sweet they'll love it." Nightmare chuckled as he pulled out the ingredients from memory.

Error chuckled softly. "that's tRuE." He hummed, placing down everything he had in his inventory from when they went shopping. They were making the batter from scratch.

"Double chocolate chip right?" Nightmare asked as he checked the fridge. "Orange or mint? Which would be better?"

Error hummed.

"dOn't REally caRE as lOng as thEy'RE chOcOlatE." He replied.

"Both then." Nightmare said and pulled out both ingredients. "You start with the dry ingredients?"

Error nodded with a smile.

"Of cOuRsE, my mOOn." He murmured and got to work. They'd made cookies together often enough. He knew the drill.

Nightmare heated up the chocolate in a pot. He poured the chocolate buttons using a measurement from memory.

They worked together efficiently, playing on their strengths and weaknesses. Error wasn't good with keeping track of time so Nightmare handled everything that had something to do with that. Error was great at mixing things together effectively so he did that.

It didn't take long to place the first batch of cookies- orange ones- in the oven to cook while they make the second batch.

Error smiled softly. He loved baking with Nightmare.

The kitchen soon smelled like oranges and chocolate as the cookies baked.

Error grinned a bit.

"thEy'RE gOnna bE awEsOmE." He hummed.

Nightmare nodded. "It's been a while since I've baked. Been focused on chocolate desserts a lot. Even then it's been a while."

Error smiled and went over to Nightmare to give him a soft kiss.

"i lOvE baking with yOu, my mOOn."

Nightmare smiled and kissed back. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	22. Day 22: Snowed in, Vigour/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowed in
> 
> It has happened again! Vigour and Ink took over a chapter!!   
> (Mainly because it's hard to get snowed in in a castle and especially when the AU just doesn't have any snow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Ink - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink grinned brightly.

"Ready?" He asked happily.

Vigour nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Ink grinned brightly and drew some clouds, calling them to live and letting then snow.

Vigour smiled as he looked up around him. He summoned his paints and did the same.

Ink giggled happily.

"Awesome." He hummed as he watched it snow.

Vigour smiled happily as he watched.

Ink crouched down and made a snowball, a smirk on his face.

Vigour noticed and controlled some white paint to make a snowball in his hand behind his back.

Ink shot the snowball at Vigour, a grin on his face.

Vigour flinched at the cold before grinning at Ink and retaliating.

Ink's eyes widened before he was nailed by the snowball that hit his face.

He giggled.

"It's on!"

Vigour leaned down and made more snowballs. "Bring it!"

Ink giggled. He used his brush to make a snow wall and hid behind it, making some snowballs.

Vigour grinned and did the same. He quickly made some snowballs.

Ink laughed quietly and peeked over the wall with a grin.

Vigour threw a few snowballs towards Ink.

Ink squeaked and hid, throwing a few snowballs back.

Vigour laughs when a few hit his skull and continued his onslaught.

Ink giggled, jumping up and throwing a valley of snowballs at Vigour.

Vigour laughed when he got hit and threw more snowballs at Ink.

Ink giggled maniacally and threw back even more snowballs.

Vigour grinned and used his magic to make a cloud and floated it towards Ink. It then rained down snowballs.

Ink squawked in indignation and ran to Vigour, tackling him into the snow.

Vigour laughed and wrestled with Ink in the snow.

Ink laughed. While he was stronger, Vigour had the advantage that he was a lot taller.

They rolled around in the snow in laughter.

Ink looked up after a bit.

"Vigour? Where's our house?" He asked after a moment.

Vigour blinked and looked around. "Umm...."

There was only snow.

And it was still snowing.

"Aww, heck." Ink mumbled.

Vigour sat up. "I didn't think our snowstorm was that strong."

"Woops." Ink mumbled.

Vigour chuckled. "Well… this is a first. We're not snowed in. Where snowed out."

Ink laughed.

"Let's stay at Dream's place until this melts." He suggested.

Vigour laughed with him. "Sounds good to me! You think he won't mind?"

"Nah." Ink replied with a grin.

"Well then, lead the way, bunny." Vigour smiled at him.

Ink smiled softly and gave Vigour a gentle kiss.

"Of course, Shooting Star." He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	23. Day 23: Christmas party with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas party with friends
> 
> The Dark Sanses get invited to the Star Sanses' Christmas party. It's awkward to say the least. Luckily Blue is there to save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross hesitantly took a step forward and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Ink smiled at them.

"Uh.. hi..." Cross mumbled.

"Hi!" Ink said and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Killer looked around uncertainly.

Dust took a deep breath and stepped inside. The others were quick to follow.

This was way out of their depth.

"Hello!" Dream waved at them.

"Hi." Horror replied.

Fresh hid behind him.

Nightmare looked around warily. Other than a few glances, the Light Sanses ignored them.

Which was good. Better than hatred and attacks.

Dream however, beamed at him.

"Nighty, can we spend some time together?" He asked excitedly.

"Um... sure." Nightmare said hesitantly. He glanced at his gang.

Killer nodded.

"Go ahead." He said.

Dream smiled brightly. "Awesome!" He cheered.

Nightmare hesitated before turning back to his brother. "Okay. Let's go."

Dream nodded happily and led Nightmare away.

Fresh looked after them and took Horror's hand. "This is kind of weird." He mumbled quietly.

Horror nodded in agreement, holding Fresh's hand comfortingly. "Yeah."

Fresh looked around nervously.

"At least dad will have some fun..." He mumbled.

Killer nodded. "Let's just... find some snacks?"

"Sounds good." Dust mumbled.

Killer led them to the kitchen to find some food. Thankfully no one was inside.

There was quite a bit of food standing around.

Killer hesitantly grabbed one of the cinnamon buns and ate it. It couldn't be poisoned when everyone was eating it, right?

It tasted pretty good actually..

Cross hesitantly took a cookie.

Dust took one of the cinnamon sticks and ate it. It was okay.

Horror ate a Christmas cookie.

"Nightmare's are better." He mumbled softly. "But they're pretty okay."

Killer nodded in agreement. "Nightmare's are always better."

"Nobody can even compare." Fresh said quietly.

The gang were all in agreement.

Blue smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." He greeted. "How are you? And where's Error? Is he okay?"

Killer looked at Blue. "He didn't want to come. Social situations."

Blue nodded in understanding.

"It's nice to see you all here." He replied.

Dust looked away silently.

Blue blinked in confusion.

"Oh, am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I'll leave." He said softly. "I hope you'll have fun anyways."

Killer shook his head. "It's not you. It's the whole... situation."

"No one else but you, Dream and Ink want us." Horror explained.

Blue frowned softly.

"Vigour too." Fresh threw in quietly.

"I'm really sorry about that." Blue said quietly, sounding a bit sad. "If you want to, we can ditch the party and get some pizza to celebrate Christmas?" He suggested.

"That... sounds better." Dust said and looked around. "But what about Nightmare?"

"He's outside with Dream. They can join us later?" Blue suggested.

"I... suppose." Killer said.

Blue smiled.

"No use staying here if you're uncomfortable." He hummed and opened a portal.

They all looked at each other before nodding. They follow Blue through the portal after Killer shot a text to Nightmare.

~~~

Fresh relaxed as soon as he had a pizza in front of him. He dug in happily.

Killer smiled as he ate the pizza. Cross laughed as he talked to Horror about a pizza related story, the latter snacking on some chicken wings. This was better than being at that party.

Dust munched on his pizza happily.

"Thanks, Blue." He said.

Blue smiled brightly. "No problem." He replied.

"Thanks." Killer said gratefully.

Blue smiled at Killer. He was just happy that they were more comfortable now.

"This is so much better than the party." Horror smiled happily.

Cross nodded in agreement. "And pizza makes it even better."

"Yeah." Fresh agreed wholeheartedly.

"True words spoken." Killer smiled at his brothers.

Horror chuckled. "You and your pizza." He teased.

"It is sacred." Killer said with a grin.

Fresh nodded solemnly.

A while later, Nightmare and Dream joined them and in the end even Error.

They had a lot more fun than they would have had at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	24. Day 24: Christmasss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmasss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Christmas was always interesting at the hideout.

Killer managed to get up even without the promise of coffee and they ate breakfast together before giving each other some presents.

"Nightmare?" Cross asked softly, holding a present for Nightmare close.

Nightmare looked at Cross curiously. "Yes, Cross?"

"This is for you..." Cross mumbled quietly and handed the present to Nightmare.

Nightmare blinked at it in shock and took it gently. "Um... thanks Cross. This is so nice."

Cross stared at him. He wanted to see his reaction when he opened it.

Nightmare carefully opened the gift and pulled out a sweater.

It looked handmade and had a Christmas tree on it.

"Error helped me make it..." Cross mumbled.

Nightmare smiled softly at the sweater and then at Cross. He gently rubbed his skull. "Thank you Cross. It looks amazing."

He switched his jacket for the sweater. He spread his arms. "How do I look?"

Cross smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Amazing!" He cheered happily.

Nightmare smiled and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas."

Cross smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas, dad." He replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please show it by pressing the Kudos button or even writing a comment! ^^ Comments motivate us a lot, meaning that if you write us some, there's a higher chance that all chapters will be on time ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
